


Ducky

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: F/M, French Revolution, One Shot, Smut, fluff? as much fluff as you can get with ramsay, good smut, ramsay's first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Hey could I request some like semi fluffy period smut with ramsay please? I'm so happy you're going to be back soon😊





	Ducky

Ramsay arrived home with the highest honors, more than three job offers, and his father’s approval. Military academy made him into a better man. Not in the sense where a man stopped his terrible behaviors, but better at hiding them. A particular professor almost kicked him out due to his bladed threat, but what could Ramsay do? The professor was a dick. He deserved it.

Bethany Ryswell, the closest thing Ramsay had to a mother, had planned a welcome home dinner party for her favorite boy. She welcomed him home with a warm hug and a kiss on his forehead. He may be in his early twenties, but he was still her little boy. Ramsay 

Ramsay looked to his childhood friends and studied their faces. Some had grown to be tall, others fat and round. Some had noble coats and others had the same military coats Ramsay worn. None of his friends were married, in love, or even had a chance for a lady’s hand.

“I see Paris has been good to you,” Ben said. He ran a hand through his growing hair. “Roose has been talking about you all day like you battled the filthy rebels themselves.”

“Fucking peasants,” Ramsay shook his head. “If it were me, I would blast them all.”

“With cannons?” Alyn said. “You’d be considered mad.”

“I don’t think it would matter if I delivered results. The sooner the drunks stop filling the streets with their garbage, the sooner our lives will go back to normal. And what’s this I hear of your family immigrating to America? Is your family mad?” Ramsay responded. Damon handed him a glass of a sweet red wine. Ramsay’s lips touched the rim of the glass, tasting the sweet nectar.

Then he saw her. Someone who looked too familiar. 

“My family is not like yours, Ramsay. You and your father come from a long line of assholes. Your father is an asshole. Your grandfather was an asshole. Your great-grandfather would have killed you by now if he had known you existed. My family is filled with a bunch of sugar-boned, fat pockets, drunk artists who can’t punch for shit,” Damon laughed out loud.

Ramsay’s eyes followed her across the ballroom. She was more beautiful than all of the girls in the room. Her makeup glowed. Her dress was pink and red, his family’s colors. Who was she? Why did Ramsay have the feeling he knew her?

“My father is begging us all to go. It’s gotten bad for the lower nobles, you know,” Damon finished his wine. “Rotten. This is all so—

“Shut up,” Ramsay rolled his eyes. “Who is that?” He pointed in her direction. Ben made an interesting sound.  
“Oh, you don’t remember, do you?” Ben smiled. “You’ve missed so much.” The boys started laughing. Ramsay rolled his eyes and took his glass with him. He knew this girl from somewhere. It itched the back of his brain. She was speaking with friends until they noticed Ramsay behind her.

Once she turned around, Ramsay knew exactly who it was.

“Y/N?” Ramsay studied her face over and over again. The last time he saw her, they were children. Ugly was a kind word for her. She often played with Ramsay and his friends despite them not wanting her around. Ramsay called her ‘Ducky’. Short for Ugly Duckling.

“Welcome home,” her voice was warm and inviting. Unlike her shrill voice as a child. “I heard you earned high honors, Mr. Bolton.” She played with the pink ribbons on the front of her dress. Ramsay’s eyes floated down to her chest. He didn’t remember her having such a voluptuous bosom or at least she never dressed this way.

“Y-yes I have. You know of my activities during our time apart. What of you? What have you been up to exactly?” Ramsay’s eyes flitted back and forth from her face to her other body parts.

“Finishing school,” Y/N answered. “After the mess I made with you and your friends, my Lord father wanted me to be a proper lady.”

“Proper?” Ramsay swallowed. How was she this pretty to look at? Her curls looked soft to the touch. He inhaled the air around her. He caught heavy hints of perfume. Her makeup brightened her eyes. Her nails looked perfect.

“Oh yes, you couldn’t have expected me to stay a tomboy with you forever, could you?”

“No, I suppose not.”

“Are you alright?” Y/N asked. Her smile hid something sinister underneath. Was she aware of the power she had?

“What?” Ramsay reacted.

“As I remember, you always had something awful to say to me.”

“You didn’t look like this when we were younger.”

Y/N laughed and it sounded like a song. Ramsay felt his cheeks warm up and he took a few steps back. Y/N reached out for his hand, but she caught his military sword instead. Both of their faces were inches from each other. Ramsay’s red cheeks warmed to her touch. She caressed his smooth face.

“Oh dear,” she giggled. “I suppose we have a lot of catching up to do, don’t we?” Y/N whisked Ramsay away from everyone else. They sped through the hallways and ducked under servants. Ramsay’s fingers itched to touch her more. His mind wandered back to when they were children.

How was she this attractive? It didn’t make sense. Covered in dirt, scratches on her arms and legs, her shrill voice still burned at the back of his mind. The girl he knew then and the young woman whose fingers brushed over his crotch could not be the same person.

“What happened to you?” he chuckled, trying to figure her out as if she was some puzzle.

“I like to imagine I grew up. Why? Did something happen to your eyes?” Y/N’s fingers pressed him against a wall. “Do you think you’re going blind?”

“No, I think I’m falling in love,” Ramsay laughed. He shook his head. Why would he say something like that? Men like him didn’t fall for anything. Y/N pushed them both into a bedroom. Her hands already exposed his chest. 

“Is this your first time?”

Ramsay stood silent. He would certainly not admit that this was his first time. Not to her. His back became stiff like a board. Her lips brushed against his, and moved them along with hers but nothing warm was there. Her hand tucked into his pants and she grabbed him.

“Oh, you don’t like me,” she frowned. 

“No! No. It’s-it’s not that,” Ramsay continued to kiss her face. His hands buried themselves in her curls. He pulled out pins and the pretty ribbons in her hair. He smelled the strong perfume and wanted to bury himself in her chest. He pushed her body into the bed while his mouth left trails of kisses that led to her corset. He pulled violently at the ribbons. It tightened and loosened her clothes and she laughed.

“This is your first time—

“No!” Ramsay yelled. “I’ve done this before!”

“Have you now?” she said as she helped loosen her corset. Ramsay’s mouth pleasured her nipples first. He sucked at them needlessly. Soon, Ramsay caught sight of his new military jacket, shirt, and shoes all over the ground. He smiled and felt her hands bring his face back to hers. He kissed her and she tasted like the peaches he always craved at the military academy. 

His felt his member getting harder. He wanted more. He took one look down at her messy clothing and felt his throat tightening. Ramsay didn’t know where to put it.

She lifted her skirts and revealed the treasure between her legs. His blue eyes studied her parts and he remembered only one passing conversation about it.

“I kissed her down there,” Ramsay remembered Jon Snow told his brother. “I didn’t know why. I just wanted to. She really, really liked it.”

To cover up his ignorance, Ramsay’s tongue went to town on her parts. She moaned and cried out his name a few times. His tongue penetrated her folds and sucked at whatever skin his lips touched. She was drenched when he finally slipped himself inside. Her folds were soaking for him and he obliged her.

His cock slid in and out of her body and he never felt something so good before. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Ramsay’s face buried into her neck once again. She felt so damn soft. His hands intertwined with hers as he increased his speed.

“Ramsay,” she breathed.

Oh, it was his turn now. He had power over her. He got high off the dominance he had in the military academy. He loved undermining his professors and captains. He enjoyed watching their faces fall whenever he would have a better strategy or a better idea. But this? His dick was inside of a childhood friend. This was a different kind of power. 

Every time he would fuck her deeper, she would sweetly respond with her nectar-like voice. It made him grow bigger and tighter inside of her. Her walls closed in, grabbing onto his member. He brought his face to hers once more. He let her kiss him deeply. Before he could tell her that he was about to finish, Y/N pulled his ear close to her mouth.

“I want you inside of me. I want your seed,” she breathed. Shocked, Ramsay came inside of her. He filled her holes with a flood of his cum. His seed leaked out of her and Ramsay marveled at the sight of what he had done.

Y/N laid there with a sinister smile on her face. She was also proud of what they had done. Her form rose to meet Ramsay’s. Her chest was still bare. Her hair was in wonderful tangles. Her hands moved across Ramsay’s slowing chest.

“Am I wrong to assume that a new friendship has started here?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Ramsay said, kissing her forehead. “You’re still Ducky to me.”


End file.
